zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jaisy Bohn/Invader ZIM: The Weakness
the Skool. Cut into Ms. Bitters' class where they are studying for something random and they are all standing up. Zim backs up for some unknown reason and bumps into Dib. Dib pokes Zim's arm. Zim screams and sort of laughs Dib: Zim? Did you just laugh? Zim: No! Keep it down Earth boy! Dib: But I touched you and you laughed. That's weird. And inhuman! Zim: Inhuman? Ridiculous! Dib: Listen Zim, I know your really weird. But your never as weird as this. What's going on? Zim: Just don't let it happen again or you'll be sorry! Skool bell rings. Everyone goes home. At Zim's house Zim: Gir! Gir: Yes my lord! Zim: Gir, the Earth boy is interfering in my mission of doom! What do I do? rings Zim's doorbell. Zim opens the door Dib: Hey Zim. almost closes the door when Dib pushes it open, knocking Zim on the floor. Zim scootches his butt over to the wall. He stops when he hits the wall ''Let me ask you something Zim. Have you ever heard of tickling? Zim: Um? Dib: Answer the question! Zim: Why do you want to know?! Dib: Just wondering. Now answer the flap jack flippin' question! Zim: Okay, okay yes! I have! Why?! Dib: Oh, then I suppose you know what this feels like! ''tickles Zim on his sides. Randomly, Gir jumps in tickling the same part. Zim laughs hysterically Dib: What's this Zim? A new weakness? Zim: P-Please stop! Dib: Why? Every single day you tortured me is in this! Zim: Gir, I command you to s-Stop! Gir: Whee! Dib: Tickle him Gir, tickle him good. Zim: Gir! Dib: Ha, ha, ha. I hope your having fun, Zim! Zim: Stop or I will punch you! stops. So does Gir. As soon as Dib stops, Zim tackles him onto the floor Dib: Get off of me! Zim: You will pay for this Dib! Now that I have access your tickle technology, I will make you wish I never came to planet Earth! Dib: I already do wish that. Zim: See? It's working! Soon, I will get you back. When you least expect it. Watch your back Dib, watch it very carefully. moonwalks out of his house pointing at Dib. Gir follows Zim. Two minutes later, Zim re-enters, realizing it was his house. Zim pushes Dib out Zim: This is my house. slams the door in Dib's face. The next day in Ms. Bitters' classroom, Zim and Dib are sitting at the art table with feathers and glue. Zim is staring at Dib and Dib is staring at Zim. Zim gets up with a feather and goes to Dib. He puts a feather down Dib's shirt in his back Dib: Gah! jumps up and laughs hysterically Zim: You see Dib, when I plan my revenge, I plan it carefully. Dib: This is your revenge? Sticking a feather down my shirt? That's stupid! Zim: Silence! I'm a genius! takes the feather out and slams it on the table. He walks out of the classroom. Pan to Zim who is staring at Dib walking out, smiling evilly Category:Blog posts